A communication device may be capable of presenting or displaying a virtual keyboard for a user to enter data or information. The communication device may comprise, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, and/or other touchscreen-enabled devices. A virtual keyboard is a software component that allows a user to enter characters. A virtual keyboard may be commonly used as an on-screen input method in the communication device. A virtual keyboard may be a system keyboard native to the communication device. The system keyboard may be installed by a manufacturer of the communication device. A virtual keyboard may also be a third-party keyboard. One or more third-party keyboards may be installed and enabled for third-party applications running on the communication device. A third-party keyboard, when enabled, may have access to every single keystroke and may possibly have access to sensitive personal information such as, for example, passwords or credit card numbers, associated with the user of the communication device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.